Dragon Miraculous
This Miraculous was made by StarTear564. Please do not edit or use without permission. The Dragon Miraculous is a necklace that is part of the 4 Mythical Miraculous, 'which are the '''Dragon, Basilisk, Water Phoenix, and Thunderbird Miraculous. Although there was a fifth Miraculous that was thought to be destroyed ages ago... ' The Dragon Miraculous's current owner is Lisa Dawson, which allows her to transform into Dragoness. Appearance The Dragon Miraculous is a silver dragon in a circle with the inside colored a light blue when it is not in use. When Draak enters the Dragon Necklace, the dragon turns green and five flames appear in the center. When Dragon Rage is used, the flames start to disappear, the outer flames to the inner flames. Powers and Abilities The Dragon Miraculous represents strength, flight, and willpower. The holder's weapon is a naginata, a spear like weapon with a curved blade. The naginata has a retractable blade and can become smaller and portable. With the retractable blade, the naginata can become a torch as well. A dragon scale is used as a communicator, it can be a bracelet or on the naginata depending on the holder. The holder as the ability of flight and is formidable in combat, they can also breath fire. The special ability of the Dragon Miraculous is Dragon Rage. Dragon Rage allows the holder to transform into a actual dragon for a short amount of time and then change back. Although this will cause the flames on the necklace to go out and thus causing the transformation to wear off. Trivia * The name for a male holder is Draco while the female name is Dragoness * The Dragon Miraculous is about willpower, this causes the holder to take risks needed although this could make them reckless * As Dragoness or Draco, the holder will shows signs of loyalty and act fierce (Information on the other Miraculous) Basilisk The '''Basilisk Miraculous is a ring in the shape of a Basilisk or snake. The weapon is a whip and the holder is Antonio Anderson. The ability is Petrify. Water Phoenix The Water Phoenix Miraculous has little known about it other than it has the element of water and has the ability to heal. Thunderbird The Thunderbird Miraculous '''also has little known about it. All the is known is that it is the element of thunder and electricity and that the holder can conjure storms. Manticore The '''Manticore Miraculous '''was once thought to be destroyed long ago as it was used by a great evil. It was believed to be paired with the Basilisk Miraculous as both would bring one form of death or paralysis from the myths it was based off. All that is remembered is that the weapon is a spear and the power is similar to the Basilisk, '''Paralyze. Callum Leroy was given this Miraculous from Hawkmoth, and he became the villain Manticore. Combined Powers When the Dragon, Water Phoenix, and Thunderbird Miraculous come together. The holder is granted the Power of the Sky with Fire, Water, and Thunder. When the Basilisk and Manticore Miraculous come together. The holder is granted the Power of paralysis and death. Category:Miraculouses